


Слова-обещания

by maho_boogie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Free!
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: У людей огня мало весёлых традиций, но первый день зимы — День Прощания с Солнцем — празднуется всегда и везде, не зависимо от голода, засух или войн. Пышно и помпезно, где в толпе сложно уследить за одним-единственным человеком.





	Слова-обещания

**Author's Note:**

> OST Avatar: The Legend of Aang — Fire Dance

У людей огня не так много весёлых традиций. А вот суровых и отчаянно жестоких — не перечесть.

Всю дорогу от их лесного укрытия до городских стен в голове Рина щекоталась мысль, что даже те, кому поручено судить и наказывать, наверняка не знают всего перечня этих смертельных табу. Мысль заставляла почти фыркнуть, почти усмехнуться, но старший сын семьи Матсуока сдерживался: любой лишний звук или жест мог выдать в нём того, чьё лицо светит с каждого пятого розыскного плаката от Столицы до Ба Синг Се. Благо несколько миль пешком помогли успокоиться и унять нервные вибрации внутри живота. 

Уголок губ всё-таки приподнялся в кривоватой улыбке. 

Подумать только! Он ни разу в жизни так не нервничал. Даже когда пришлось драться против своих же людей. Даже когда им на хвост сели лучшие ищейки Хозяина Огня. Даже когда он поставил отца перед фактом, что отправляется помогать Аватару, а в спину ему летели проклятия, ругань и выкрики вроде «У меня больше нет сына!». Даже когда в проёме между дверьми мелькнуло бледное и испуганное лицо Го.

Го...

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось тогда взять её за руку и переступить порог родного дома вместе. Увезти единственное дорогое в его жизни существо и от отца, и от треклятых стен, усеянных резьбой и позолотой, но на проверку оказавшимися из гнилой деревяшки. Золотая клетка без права на неподчинение или, не приведи духи, собственное мнение. Но Рин помнил, какими белыми были её ладони, какими тонкими запястья... Она бы не выдержала кочевого и опасного образа жизни, на который обрекал себя Рин, уходя за Харукой. Не смогла бы перенести презрения семьи, к которому Матсуока привык с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать лет. 

Рин думал, что мыслей о времени, когда Хозяин Огня будет повержен, и он сможет, наконец, забрать её оттуда, будет достаточно. Но с каждым пройденным шагом, с каждой бессонной ночью, когда он с открытыми глазами лежал, закинув руки за голову и уставившись на звёздное небо над головой, Матсуоке всё больше хотелось запрокинуть подбородок и оглушительно взвыть. От тоски, от впервые по-настоящему осознанного одиночества. Да, конечно, рядом всегда были Макото, изображавший из себя курицу-наседку, давно познавший извечный похуи... то есть, дзен Харука, Нагиса, вечно светящийся тошнотворным оптимизмом, и Рэй... по мнению Рина, ничем особенно, кроме проблем и нытья, не примечательный, но упорно продолжающий за ними волочиться. Но это всё было не то. Рин дорожил новыми друзьями и заново обретёнными товарищами, но до того, что было внутри, не удавалось дотянуться ни одному из них. Дотянуться и влить новые силы, чтобы было желание расправить плечи и верить в, казалось бы, неосуществимый исход, — их победу, — дальше. После того, как сходила волна смеха, — или неприятностей, смотря по ситуации, — Матсуоке хотелось прислониться головой к дереву и несильно приложиться лбом о кору. Беспокойство за Го иссушало его изнутри. И за те несколько месяцев, что они странствовали, это истощение, по всей видимости, стало заметно и друзьям, как Рин ни старался его скрыть. 

Именно поэтому Харука однажды утром молча повернул к землям Народа Огня. Именно поэтому, рискуя всем, что они успели сделать и разузнать, и не взирая на стройный дуэт отговаривающих аватара Тачибаны и Рюгадзаки, они направились вглубь территорий нации завоевателей и остановились в катастрофически опасной близости от родного города Рина. Харука не сказал ни слова. Просто, приземлившись, посмотрел на товарища и молча дёрнул подбородком в сторону леса, за которым начинался торговый путь. Остальным пришлось согласиться. По большей части, потому что если Хару что-то вбивалось в голову, выбить это из его черепушки становилось невозможным. Но отчасти, потому что затея хоть и попахивала суицидальными наклонностями, но имела шанс выгореть: у людей огня мало весёлых традиций, но первый день зимы — День Прощания с Солнцем — празднуется всегда и везде, независимо от голода, засух или войн. Пышно и помпезно, так, что в толпе сложно уследить за одним-единственным человеком. Не стал исключением и их с Го город. 

Прорези для глаз в маске были слишком маленькими и располагались слишком далеко друг от друга, но полночи вырезавший и раскрашивающий её Рэй протянул чёрную, скалящуюся острыми зубами морду с таким явственным обещанием кровавой расправы за любой признак недовольства, что Рин только сглотнул, пробормотал что-то благодарственное и поспешил соединить завязки на затылке. 

— Кто это? — чтобы хоть как-то разбавить атмосферу явного неодобрения спросил он.

Рэй поджал губы и явно нехотя ответил:

— Акула. 

Рин проглотил завертевшийся на языке ехидный комментарий и не стал спорить, оскорбляя чужое чувство прекрасного. Да и незачем было. Маска нужна была ему всего на один вечер, даже не на весь — на пару часов. Наследник семьи Матсуока (следовало бы уже, наверное, говорить «бывший наследник») проникнет за стены города, убедится, что с Го всё хорошо и так же быстро и незаметно покинет поселение соотечественников. Оставалось просто перестать думать о том, что будет, если его поймают. Самая простая и самая невыполнимая задача одновременно. 

Багрово-красные ворота были открыты нараспашку. Из них лилось полотно тёплого оранжевого света от костров. Разноцветные отблески шутих и фейерверков плясали на сероватом, притоптанном снегу широкой дороги. Рин даже сквозь маску почувствовал тягучий запах карамели, медовых яблок и дыма, на котором коптят мясные окорока. И тут же вспомнил последний День Прощания, на котором они были с Го. Сквозь темноту мрачных мыслей и нервную дрожь в сжатых в кулаки пальцах вынырнуло смеющееся лицо сестры. Рин, не сбавляя шага и стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул через нос. Всего один взгляд и несколько подслушанных фраз о том, что с ней всё хорошо, и он исчезнет так же тихо, как и появился!

Отец не стал бы отыгрываться на дочери за его решения... 

Рин нахмурился, щуря глаза. Сжал зубы. Ноздри сами собой раздулись от напряжённого дыхания.

...по крайней мере, так было когда-то. 

Четыре охранника у ворот. Без оружия. Во всяком случае, видимого. Скорее всего, покорители. Рин точно не знал, заметил ли кто-нибудь летающего зубра в округе, и дошла ли эта информация до местного гарнизона — не было ни времени, ни возможности выяснить. Но отступать было поздно. Одинокий мужчина в маске даже при самом худшем раскладе вызовет куда меньше подозрений, чем развернувшийся у самых ворот и поспешивший обратно в лес. 

Поток людей, стекающийся на праздник со всей округи, не был мощным – очевидно, большая часть людей прибыла в город ещё днём, - но оказался достаточно плотным, чтобы Рин смог незаметно пристроиться к громко и весело обсуждающей что-то толпе молодых людей в таких же разукрашенных масках и преодолеть ворота. Гораздо больше проблем красные створки, точнее, люди, эти створки охраняющие, вызовут, когда ему понадобится вернуться за пределы городских стен. Но об этом Матсуока решил подумать позже.

Заставляя себя не срываться на бег, Рин выпрямился и вытянул шею, разглядывая лицо в толпе. Маски животных, духов, героев из легенд и сказаний мелькали то тут, то там, скрывая настоящие лица. Рёв пламени, выпускаемый праздничными артистами, и громогласные восклицания зрителей оглушали. Вспыхивали тени, гремели музыкальные инструменты.

Было достаточно глупо с его стороны надеяться, что он тут же увидит Го в этой толпе. Да и отпустит ли отец её... хоть куда-нибудь, после того, как Рин так пафосно махнул на прощание хвостом любимому родителю?

Рин опустил руки, скрывая их в складках плаща. Кажется, план «проникнул-проверил-вышел» только что стал несколько сложнее. 

* * *

Стены родного дома встретили его темнотой и редкими факелами. Рин прижался к выбеленной стене забора и приподнял маску. Он обернулся: на снегу осталась цепочка глубоких следов, но патруль, если он ещё правильно помнил привычки отца, найдёт их только следующим утром. 

За высокой каменной кладкой послышались негромкие голоса патрульных. Рин как мог быстро и бесшумно опустился на корточки и замер. Через полминуты разговор смолк — люди семьи Матсуока скрылись за поворотом. Остальное было привычным: забраться на нижнюю корягу одного из фруктовых деревьев, быстро перебежать к краю и, подтянувшись на руках, забраться на стену, не потревожив шаткую красную плитку. Всё это он проделывал десятки раз, когда был ещё ребёнком. Второй этаж, балкон и тёмные окна с до боли знакомым подоконником. 

Если Го не пустили на праздник, она, наверняка, уже спит. Он не будет с ней разговаривать. Не будет дотрагиваться, даже прикасаться к непослушным волосам, разметавшимся во сне по подушке, не будет. И не потому, что после улицы руки не успеют согреться. 

На секунду, вскрывая несложный запор на окне лезвием короткого кинжала из голенища, Рин вспомнил промелькнувшее облегчение во взгляде отца. Он был в бешенстве в день его ухода, но прекрасно понимал, что, одновременно с этим, скидывает с плеч невысказанную, но довлеющую несмываемым позором проблему. Старый козёл обо всём догадывался... Наверное, уже давно. Наверное, с тех пор, как Рину по возрасту начало полагалось интересоваться женщинами. 

Он бесшумно опустил ноги на ковёр, когда металлическая вспышка заставила тренированное тело быстро перекатиться в сторону и выставить руки вперёд. На кончиках пальцев заплясало синее пламя. Фигура в форме клановой охраны сделала шаг из темноты. Прямо на Рина смотрело изогнутое острие меча. Фигура хмыкнула, знакомо покачала головой. 

— Надо же. — Молодой человек усмехнулся, с металлическим шорохом убирая меч обратно за спину. — Этот самоубийца всё-таки явился.

Ямазаки скрестил на груди руки. Около кровати вспыхнула лампа, и дёрнулось одеяло.

— Соске. — Рин прищурился от яркого света и медленно встал на ноги. Пламя с пальцев исчезло, не оставив даже дыма. 

— «Соске», твою мать, — хрипло ругнулся тот. — Ты вообще башкой своей думал, прежде чем лезть в поместье? 

Матсуока поджал губы. Они были друзьями когда-то. Несколько месяцев назад, если быть точным. Хотя, с учётом насыщенности последних недель, точно так же, наверное, ощущалась бы вечность. Но когда Рин позвал его за собой, Ямазаки наотрез отказался. 

Рин повернул голову к кровати и почувствовал, как левая бровь поползла вверх: вместо Го под покрывалом с испуганным выражением на лице сидел Нитори в парике и ночном халате его сестры. Что за?..

— ...херь? — озвучил свои мысли Матсуока и повернулся обратно к Соске. Шнурки на маске заскрипели, и крепления около ушей, звонко треснув, рассыпались на составляющие. 

— Проклятие!

От падения морду якобы-акулы спасти удалось, да толку? Рин не отличался талантами к тонким ремёслам. Мягко говоря. И починить маску не представлялось ни малейшей возможности. 

Соске сделал шаг к нему и слегка склонился, рассматривая выкрашенный и теперь уже бесполезный кусок дерева. 

Рин поднял на него взгляд и раздражённо скривился. Это выражение лица «ты-болван-и-руки-у-тебя-из-жопы» было Матсуоке слишком хорошо знакомо. 

Не меняя позы, Соске скрестил руки и приподнял бровь. 

— И почему это я не удивлён... «молодой господин»?— Последнее прозвучало особенно издевательски. 

«Молодой господин» скривился, обнажая острые зубы. Аичиро медленно приподнял руку, стянул с головы красно-рыжее гнездо, и испугано замер, переводя огромные глаза с одного юноши на другого. 

— Либо поднимай тревогу, — Рину надоело, — либо объясни уже, какого Аватара, Аи, да и ты тоже, торчите в комнате моей сестры. — Он замолчал, опасаясь худшего. Что отец всё-таки оказался куда более мстительной мразью, чем Матсуоке хотелось бы думать. — И где Го?.. — глухо закончил он. 

— У вас сестрой, очевидно, на двоих одно шило в заднице, — после короткой паузы, в течении которой Соске внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, заговорил Ямазаки. — Го на празднике. Аичиро тут на случай, если кому-то придёт в голову проверить её постель. А я... — Юноша прикрыл глаза ладонь, тяжело вздохнул, скривился и сжал переносицу, запрокинув голову. — Святые духи, поверить не могу, что ты всё-таки припёрся. 

— Ты тут на случай, если появлюсь я, — проговорил за него Рин. 

— Ох ты ж! — издевательски усмехнулся Соске. — Вижу, тесное общение с Аватаром благотворно влияет на развитие мозгов. 

Рин не до конца верил, что всё это действительно происходит. Го и раньше предугадывала его поступки. Иногда Матсуоке даже казалось, что сестра знает его куда лучше, чем он сам. Но они не виделись уже так давно...

Глаза наткнулись на бесполезную маску, и изнутри поднялась злость. 

Рину захотелось фыркнуть. Весь план и так строился на нехилом везении, но сейчас, без хоть какого-то прикрытия, ему не то что не найти Го, но из города не выйти. Интересно, он успеет хотя бы мельком увидеть её, прежде чем его скрутят стражники и отправят в тюрьму поджариваться на медленном огне?..

Пальцы непроизвольно сжались, по маске с характерным звуком пошла трещина. От следующего шага — сжигания треклятой деревяшки ко всем демонам — Рина остановил тихий голос Ямазаки:

— Знаешь, я ведь до конца ей так и не поверил. Не думал, что ты настолько эгоистичная скотина, чтобы так подставить собственную сестру. 

Рин вскинул голову. И это выражение полного неодобрения было ему очень хорошо знакомо. 

— Я не собирался хоть как-то себя показывать. — Рин опустил руки. — Просто хотел убедиться, что с ней всё хорошо. 

— Ещё-о лучше, — протянул Соске. — Ты же в курсе, что ты на свете не один? Что есть ещё люди, и они тоже живут, что-то чувствуют. В том числе и к тебе, мудак ты эгоистичный? 

— А что мне было делать, Соске?! — Рин тихо рычал, сквозь зубы. — Оставаться в поместье после того, как сам же помог Аватару сбежать? Или тащить её с собой неизвестно куда неизвестно насколько? Или, может быть, мне надо было оставить Харуку подыхать в том подвале в ожидании людей Хозяина Огня? Так посвяти меня, о, мудрейший Ямазаки!

— О том, как поступаешь ты, судить тебе. И отвечать за последствия тоже. — Ярость Соске, в отличие от Рина, была холоднее льда. Но менее взбешенным он от этого не был. — А вот решать за других и предполагаться, что у них на сердце, у тебя никогда таланта не было. 

Дискуссия, во всяком случае устная, себя исчерпала. Молодые люди смотрели друг на друга с ярким желанием кроваво расписать друг другу лица. 

— Дать бы тебе по морде, — низким шёпотом выдавил из себя Ямазаки. 

— Аналогично, — вдохнув и выдохнув, кивнул Рин. 

— Вот только Го заставила меня пообещать. — У Матсуоки дёрнулась щека. Го не только доверила Соске информацию о возможных событиях сегодняшнего вечера, но и, судя по всему, стала к Ямазаки куда ближе. Каких-то десять недель назад Соске не называл её никак иначе, кроме как «молодая госпожа». — Что это случится не сегодня. 

— Буду с нетерпением ждать. — Рин посмотрел на бывшего друга исподлобья. 

Ревность чёрными змеями зашевелилась между рёбер. И Матсуока испугался бы, принялся бы уже отработанными усилиями запихивать её обратно в тёмные и гадкие уголки души, вот только при взгляде на Ямазаки не хотелось останавливаться. 

Рин день ото дня убеждал себя, что он проклят. Что в нём когда-то что-то неправильно повернулось и выросло в кривую, противоположную сторону. Ведь неправильно зарываться носом в плечо собственной сестры, в едва уловимую сладость её запаха в поисках успокоения. Неправильно хотеть прикусывать её пальцы и запястья. Или хотеть сгрести загривок ладонью. И год от года он убеждал себя, что нельзя мешать жизни Го только из-за того, что сам нечаянно родился её старшим братом. Когда-нибудь она вырастет достаточно, чтобы начать понимать, что детские обещание стать его невестой — всего лишь детские глупые и неловкие обещания. И, кажется, даже сумел убедить себя, что смирился.

Только вот при мыслях о Го рядом с Ямазаки не действовали ни одни уговоры и доводы. Более-менее успокаивающе действовало только одно видение: как он собственными руками выбивает из Соске всё его высокомерное дерьмо. А потом заживо сжигает его синим пламенем. 

Ямазаки несколько мгновений посмотрел на него, медленно растянул губы в усмешке, — «Хорошо», — и принялся стягивать форменную жилетку. 

* * *

Го пронзительно чихнула и просунула кончик пальца под маску, чтобы почесать нос. 

Надо было одеться потеплее. Одеться потеплее или придумать какое-нибудь не настолько холодное место встречи. Например, чайную. С очагом и возможностью хлестать жасминовый отвар сколько душе угодно. Го переступила с ноги на ногу, что было не слишком-то удобно сделать, сидя на корточках, и недовольно завозилась. Потом молитвенно сложила ладони и выдохнула на покрасневшие пальцы облачко дыма. 

Она сидела в «засаде», в переулке между близко стоящими домами, между контейнером с отходами и стопками пустых корзин. Идеальное место, чтобы не привлекать внимание. И, мягко говоря, не идеальное, чтобы долго сидеть без движения. 

Но больше всего её снедал не холод и затекающие конечности, а беспокойство о том факте, что все эти действия могут оказаться... ну, бесполезными. 

Она всегда знала, что у Рина горячая голова. Что он ненавидит чёртову Столетнюю Войну и в гробу видал все наставления и желания отца. Но, даже зная это и в глубине души подозревая, что старший брат взбунтуется, как только причина для несогласия станет слишком серьёзной, Го и подумать не могла, что Рин уйдёт.

...что бросит её. 

Го обняла колени и спрятала подбородок в складках рукавов. На лице девушки проступило выражение горечи и грусти. 

«Он даже не предложил...»

Что конкретно Го хотела, чтобы брат предложил ей, девушка предпочитала не формулировать. С одной стороны, она понимала, что Рин думал о ней, когда уходил. Думал, что она не выдержит, не согласится или испугается. Ну, во всяком случае, ей очень хотелось думать, что старшему брату было не наплевать, и что мысль о том, как Го будет одиноко в холодных стенах отчего дома, хоть на миг промелькнула в его голове. А с другой... 

С другой хотелось схватить его за уши и хорошенько потрясти эту красно-рыжую, как у неё, голову. 

Го вскочила на ноги и с возмущённым восклицанием пнула ближайшую стопку корзин. И тут же испугано охнула, когда та накренилась и рухнула на землю, взрыхляя снег. Девушка замерла, прислушиваясь к голосам на улице: кто-то приближался. Мелкими торопливыми шажочками она метнулась за контейнер и съехала спиной по стене, натягивая маску обратно на лицо. 

Кто-то заглянул в переулок. 

— Это корзины упали! — крикнули куда-то в сторону, и поскрипывание снега сообщило Го о том, что в переулке снова никого не было. 

Девушка судорожно выдохнула... и едва не вскрикнула снова, когда на крышку контейнера легла мужская рука, а рядом с ней появились мужские ноги в форменных ботинках охраны семьи Матсуока. Над ней склонился человек в натянутом на глаза капюшоне и поднятой до самых глаз тканевой маской. 

— Соске, — облегчённо выдохнула Го, но тут же опустила уголки губ. 

Появление Ямазаки в переулке означало, что нужно было уходить. Потому что либо её хватились, либо... О том, что, возможно, поймали Рина, думать решительно не хотелось. 

Го неловко поднялась на ноги. Сразу же опустились руки и плечи и захотелось, как когда-то давно в детстве, тихонечко захныкать. Ну, пожалуйста, ещё на минуточку, на самую маленькую секундочку!.. Вдруг он... Вдруг, как только они уйдут, появится Рин и...

— Это... кот? — Рукав Соске, протектор Соске, но не его рука дотронулась то разрисованного деревянного полукруга у неё на лице и приподняли его. 

— Пингвин. — Голос пропал. Кажется, она вообще произнесла это одними губами. 

В митенках Соске, но не его пальцы стянули с не его лица грубую защитную ткань. 

— Прости, никогда не разбирался во всём этом. 

Она порывисто обняла его, вскакивая на носочки и вдавливаясь подбородком в плечо. 

Она просидела последние два часа, придумывая фразы, с которыми встретит Рина, но теперь, когда почувствовала, как его руки медленно и неуверенно сжимаются вокруг неё, в голове образовалась пустота. Тёплое и мягкое нечто заполнило Го изнутри, заставляя одновременно улыбаться и жмурить глаза, чтобы не расплакаться. 

Го опустила руки, дотронулась до его локтей и посмотрела в лицо. Из-под капюшона выскользнула бордовая прядь, и она заправила её обратно. 

Маленькие, тонкие пальчики провели полосу по лбу Рина, и ему захотелось поймать её ладонь и прижать к щеке. Но Матсуока, как и всегда, просто закрыл глаза и запихнул раздражение от того, что это невозможно, подальше. 

— С тобой всё хорошо? — опередила его Го, беспокойно вглядываясь в лицо брата. 

Рин невесело рассмеялся. 

— Нормально, — буркнул он. — И вообще, это мне надо спрашивать. 

— О, да, конечно, — скорчила рожицу Го. — Это же я ношусь по всему свету на летающем бизоне под прицелом всей национальной Армии. 

— Нет, ты всего лишь живёшь под одной крышей с маньяком-националистом, готовым прожарить собственных детей и подать на стол на фарфоровом блюде, лишь бы выстелиться перед Хозяином Огня. 

— Рин, — Го болезненно поморщилась и отвела глаза, — ты же знаешь, что отец не такой. 

— Это ты его плохо знаешь. — Матсуока осторожно положил ладони ей на плечи и снова притянул к себе. И только когда его подбородок коснулся её макушки, тихо вздохнул. — Я боялся, что он отправит тебя в столицу, — хрипло выдохнул он. 

— Он пытался, — так же тихо сказала Го и прижалась к нему щекой. Потом улыбнулась и ехидно захихикала. — Даже пытался замуж меня за какого-то толстосума выдать. 

Рин понимал, что если сожмёт зубы хоть чуточку сильнее, то либо из дёсен пойдёт кровь, либо эмаль начнет крошиться в пыль. 

Он то ли прорычал, то ли промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но явно нецензурное. Пальцы на пояснице и плечах впились сильнее. Го подняла голову и с вытянувшимся от недовольства лицом посмотрела на брата. 

— Ты что, боишься, что я не смогу феерически отшить даже самого непривередливого жениха?

— Я даже думать об этом не хочу, — сквозь зубы проворчал Рин и попытался заново обнять её, но Го вывернулась и, потирая ноющее от такого резкого движения плечо, — хватка у брата стала только сильнее, — зло посмотрела на него.

— Рин, ты что, считаешь меня безвольной фарфоровой куклой? — тихо спросила она, но глаза опасно прищурились. 

Старший Матсуока недовольно растянул губы. 

— Го, у меня не так много времени, и последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это руга...

— Считаешь. — Теперь она уже не спрашивала. — Я только одно хочу спросить: если я такая слабая и неспособная за себя постоять, как ты мог оставить меня в логове того чудовища, каким считаешь нашего отца?

Рин на несколько секунд замолчал, полностью копируя упрямо-сердитое выражение лица сестры. 

— Ты бы не выдержала жизни в лесу. 

— Ты тоже до этого, насколько я знаю, жил только в достатке и роскоши!

— Я бы не позволил отцу выдать тебя за того, кого бы ты не хотела!

— И как бы ты это сделал?! Из партизанских кустов?!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что…

— Единственное, что я знаю, так это то, что самый близкий мне на свете человек ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью и даже ни разу не посмотрев назад! Не то что поговорив со мной! Или хотя бы попрощавшись! Скажи-ка мне, дорогой брат, ты рядом со своим драгоценным Аватаром хоть раз подумал, каково мне было тогда?! И что я должна была чувствовать в тот день?!

— Тихо!

Рин дёрнулся, развернул Го в другую сторону и, крепко обняв за шею, направился через переулок. 

Она вцепилась в его руку, но вырваться не пыталась. В носу щипало, глаза одновременно пекло от слёз и холодило от морозного воздуха. Дурацкий старший брат! Эта встреча должна была быть радостной. Первым счастливым событием с самого лета. Но он, как обычно, умудрился испортить всё десятком слов. 

Рин остановился только перейдя дорогу и остановившись на противоположной стороне улицы. Вокруг крутилась полупьяная, радостно гудящая толпа. Он посмотрел на двух вышедших из переулка стражников, всё ещё прижимая Го к себе. Мужчины что-то перекрикивали друг другу, потом один из них указал рукой куда-то в сторону, и покорители, срываясь на бег, направились к центральной площади. 

Осознание того, что времени у них никакого и не было, тем более того, которое можно было бы спустить на глупую ссору, Рин развернул Го к себе лицом и зарылся пальцами в её волосы на висках. Девушка кривилась, не желая плакать, и отворачивалась. Но брат сильнее сжал её лицо и почти дотронулся кончиком своего носа до её. 

— Го, пожалуйста, послушай... — зашептал он. 

Го подняла на него блестящие в отблесках разноцветных огней глаза. Музыка и многоголосая какофония толпы должна была заглушить его слова, но девушка слышала его. Не ушами. Складка на лбу, сведённые брови, растянутый рот. Рину было больно и как будто... противно? Го тут же забыла об обидах и обеспокоенно дотронулась пальцами до его щёк. Она и раньше видела эту дикую мешанину эмоций на его лице. И всякий раз, когда она появлялась, это означало, что сейчас брат из её жизни исчезнет очень надолго. Отгородится и будет отталкивать её всякий раз до тех пор, пока что-то внутри него, — какой-то узел, какой-то комок, глубокий и болезненный, — не отпустит Рина. И не позволит снова смотреть на неё. А в этот раз, — Го чувствовала это всем позвоночником, — он не просто отгородится. Он уйдёт. Насовсем. 

— Брат, — осторожно проговорила она, обтирая большим пальцем его скулы. 

Расскажи ей. Пожалуйста, расскажи! Неужели не видишь, что и ей невыносимо видеть это на твоём лице? Го многое бы на свете отдала, имей только возможность и силы растворить и стереть без следа его мучения. 

Рин болезненно скривился, как будто она не братом его назвала, а вонзила в скопление нервов швейную иглу. 

— Что бы я... — Он вздохнул, явно торопливо подбирая слова к тому, что знал и чувствовал, но ни разу не произносил вслух. — Ты знаешь меня... Нет! — Он помотал головой, прикрыл глаза, резко выдохнул и начал заново. — Я не умею объяснять то, что чувствую. Это умеешь ты. 

Го замерла, боясь дышать и быстро-быстро перебегая глазами по его лицу. Брови, глаза, нос, губы, скулы, подбородок. Такие знакомые и такие незнакомые одновременно. Дома Рин брился гладко, чтобы даже намёка на волосы на лице не оставалось. Сейчас кожа стала шершавой и как будто потемнела на щеках и горле. Черты заострились, глаза приковывали и больше не отпускали. Последняя мягкость из него как будто исчезла. Её выдуло ветром, песком и пылью. И тут же в душу влилась жалость: что он взвалил себе на плечи? И почему настолько упрям, что не хочет разрешить ей помочь?

— Го, — хрипло проговорил мужчина с лицом её брата, — ты для меня самое дорогое, что есть на свете. 

Ответить помешал мгновенно образовавшийся в горле комок. А потом к губам прижалась сухая и шершавая кожа. Обветренные губы Рина едва ощутимо царапнули углубление над верхней губой. 

И в тот момент Го не стала думать. Не стала думать правильно это или не правильно. Не стала думать о понятии того, как она любит или не любит брата. И как они, эти понятия, соответствуют тому, что сейчас происходило. Соответствовали они тому, как она показывала эту любовь. Просто в какой-то момент Го поняла, что это, на самом деле, не так уж и важно. Рин был для неё самом дорогим на свете существом с тех пор, как она себя помнила. И сейчас брат, — её брат, которого ей пришлось учиться читать по полу-взглядам и полу-ухмылкам, чтобы знать, что происходит на его душе, который никогда не пытался показать и рассказать ей этого и даже всеми силами скрывал, — глядя ей в глаза и переполненным болью голосом сказал, что она дорога ему. Точнее, дорога больше всего на свете. 

Так ли важно то, что все остальные считают табу?..

На этот раз Го сама зарылась пальцами в его волосы, не давая повернуть голову. Прижалась, плотно закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как щекоткой расходится тепло от губ, по подбородку, по горлу, оседая вибрацией на языке и в груди. 

Тяжёлый вздох. Нос щекотал и запонял кисловатый запах его дыхания. Запястья тонули в кольцах загорелых мозолистых пальцев. И Рин смотрел ей в глаза затуманенно и ошарашенно одновременно. 

— Я всегда, — голос Го стал густым и сочным от эмоций, — буду на твоей стороне. Чтобы не случилось, что бы ты не сделал. Пожалуйста, Рин. Даже если будешь думать, что я тебя возненавижу. Вернись ко мне и позволь мне решить это. 

Он молчал. Открытый рот и горячие пальцы, перебирающие её ладони. И, наконец, тихое-тихое обещание, а в случае Рина — клеймо где-то на уровне сердца:

— Обещаю. 

Го выдернула руки, развернулась на каблуках и быстрым шагом направилась к поместью Матсуоки. Она не стала оборачиваться. Оборачиваются только вслед тем, кого уже не надеяться увидеть. 

* * *

— Как думаешь, он вернёт мне форму? — Свесив ноги с подоконника и глядя на огни, озаряющие небо над центральным районом, где сконцентрировались главные гуляния, Соске меланхолично сдул со лба чёлку. 

— Я-я бы не надеялся, господин Ямазаки, — отозвался меряющий нервными шагами комнату Айичиро. 

Скоро должно было уже светать. А значит, скоро придёт пора слугам вставать и заниматься каждодневными обязанностями. И Нитори пугала даже не перспектива целого дня работы после бессонной ночи, а то, что госпожа не вернётся. И тогда крындец будет всем... И господину Ямазаки в том числе. Как он может быть таким спокойным?!

— Да, — Соске вздохнул ещё тоскливее, — я тоже. Просто так спросил.

Внизу, успешно миновав патруль, вдоль стены кралась Матсуока Го собственной персоной. 

Ямазаки противно, — даже для самого себя, — улыбнулся от уха до уха. 

К Го он был нежно привязан, но совсем не так сильно, как боялся Рин. С другой стороны... Когда у него ещё появится возможность так сильно достать «молодого господина»?..


End file.
